Lincoln and Louis
by jrechani16
Summary: This is just a series of one-shots featuring Lincoln Loud and my OC Louis Loud


**Lincoln & Louis **

**.**

 **Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise**

.

Lincoln was having the best day of his life.

Today was his 12th birthday and he was getting the special treatment from not only his parents but his sisters to.

Rita and Lynn Sr. made him a special breakfast in bed with all his favorite treats, Leni made him a special birthday suit just for the occasion and Lola and Lori gave ran him a special bath and massage treatment.

During the day, he hung out with Ronnie Ann and Clyde at Gus's Games and Grub _(Mr. and Mr. McBride gave him coupons to Gus's Games and Grub with special discounts as a gift)_ , they had free pizza pies, garlic knots, different flavored ice flurries and spent half the morning and the early hours in the afternoon playing arcade games.

Later that day, the whole family surprised him with a party, Clyde, Bobby and Ronnie Ann were invited to.

Lynn coordinated some games for the whole gang to play, Luan, Lucy, Lana and Lisa put on a special show combined with comedy and balloon animals, exotic reptiles, poetry and science experiments.

The games and show lasted to till the dinner hour, where Lynn Sr. and Rita made all of Lincoln's favorites, even Bobby brought over some pizza and the McBride's brought over some homemade dishes.

After dinner, Lily helped dim the kitchen lights and everyone gathered around where Lincoln sat facing his two layered 'Ace Savey' themed chocolate and peanut butter flavored cake and sung 'Happy Birthday' to him, of course, Luna played the song on her electrical guitar and then the Loud sisters sung their own version of the birthday song to their older/younger brother _(which was basically in the tune of 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas')_.

Once the cake had been cut, served and eaten with a side of salted caramel ice cream, it was time for presents.

Lincoln had gotten a lot of gifts that day.

Lori gave him his very own cell phone, it was like her cellphone but in orange with an 'Ace Savey' themed case on it.

Leni got him some shirts and a robe that she made herself.

Luna gave him a CD player with some CD's including a special CD entitled 'LOUD Jams' what she made, recorded and burned herself.

Luan gave him an 'Ace Savey' watch which she said in a pun was 'time consuming'.

Lynn gave him her lucky baseball mit that she had when she was 11 years old.

Lucy got Lincoln a book of poems that she wrote herself.

Lola got him some manly perfume _(colon)_ while Lana gave him one of Izzy's off spring where she named after him, she called him 'Lincoln II'.

Lisa got him some mood salt rocks that she made with her own chemistry tools.

Lilly, Rita and Lynn Sr. gave him a new stack of superhero comics from the comic store.

Clyde and his dad's pitched in their money and got him a coupon book for all his favorite places like the Burpin' Burger, Gus's Games and Grub, Dairyland, etc.

Ronnie Ann and Bobby had gotten him his very own engraved utter hat from Dairyland. It had his name engraved in the front in orange and some new DVD's of his favorite movies and TV shows.

But the best gift he had gotten was his new baby brother Louis.

Even though he was only a month old, the two were starting to form a brotherly bond and with him and the girls being a big help in taking care of Louis, Rita and Lynn Sr. were able to have some time off of their hands…for another special surprise..

.

.

.

.

Lincoln yawned as he sat on the couch with Louis next to him on a beanbag, the baby was cooing in pleasure.

It was almost time for bed. He had such a fun day with his family and friends and tomorrow, his parents promised him that they would take him to see the new Starship Groupers movie and a day trip to Dairyland.

Rita picked up little Louis and asked Lincoln, "Did you have a good day today sweetie?"

"Sure did mom, thanks again guys." Lincoln thanked with a yawn.

"Son, we know it's time for bed, but we have one more surprise for you.." Lynn Sr. said.

"You do?" Lincoln asked.

"Mm-hmm, C'mon up and we'll show you.."

Rita and Lynn Sr. covered Lincoln's eyes as they lead him to his bedroom door. They uncovered his eyes and Lincoln just stared at his door.

He was confused.

"It's just my bedroom mom.." he said.

"Open it up, your surprise is inside your room.." Rita said.

Lincoln opened his door.

His room is pitch black, until he flicked the lights on and…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINCOLN!"

Lincoln jumped back in surprise, all 10 of his sisters were in his room….but his room looked so….different!

Ever since Louis was born, the family had recently expanded the house, making all the rooms a whole lot bigger than they were before and Lincoln was always wishing that he had a bigger room than the small room that he had now.

Lincoln looked around his room.

His little bed was now a full queen sized bed with a wooden base and a Muscle Fish themed comforter, mattress and pillow. In front of his bed, he now had a large bookshelf with all his video games, collectables, radio with CD's, movies and comic books neat and organized. On top of the shelf was a TV with a video game system and DVD player. On the far right side of his room was a larger wooden desk with an orange desk chair and desk lamp on top with a band new orange laptop computer, his school books, his new lizard's terrarium and a new printer. In his desk drawer was a stack of line paper and a stack of drawing paper with pencils, pens and other things. Next to his bookshelf/TV stand was a wooden coat hanger with his backpack and coat hung on it. Next to his bed was a wooden bedside table with a charging cable for his new phone, a wooden letter L that was painted in orange, his Muscle Fish walkie talkie, a Starship Groupers themed lamp and two pictures of him with his family and with Clyde. On the left of his bed, his tiny closet was now a giant closet with all his clothes and his Muscle Fish themed dart target was now hung on the inside of his closet door, a trash can and a laundry basket were also placed beside the closet. His wall was now a medium shaded tangerine orange color with posters of SMOOCH, Ace Savey, Starship Groupers, Muscle Fish, and ARRGH!, the same Muscle Fish themed clock was still hung up and there were also a copy of the family photo he had taken for his parents anniversary gift hung up along with pictures of him and his friends and family on the wall and the carpeting was now themed to Muscle Fish. There was a dark orange ceiling lamp/fan hung up on top and the large window now had Ace Savey themed curtains.

All Lincoln could was was, "Wow.."

He was breath taken and happy that his family could do this for him….no wonder his mother made him sleep in the basement all those nights ago.

"We always heard you talking about your wish on expanding your room so your sister, father and I all pitched in and did this for you.." Rita said.

Lincoln smiled…he felt like he was gonna cry out of pure joy.

"Wow.." he said. "Thanks you guys…This is so cool.."

Lana rushed excitedly to a curtain that was by the door and said, "That's not all we did, check this out!"

Lana pulled back the curtain and there stood Louis's nursey, with his design on it.

Louis's nursery had a large wooden crib that would later turn into a toddler bed once he was a bit older, inside was a big indigo mattress an outer space themed comforter and a pillow with the planet Neptune, and above the crib was a mobile that he, Clyde and Ronnie made together during their spare time in art class. The mobile had different fabric shapes (a rocket ship, the planet Saturn, a comet, a star and a UFO) in different colors. The nursery was painted a light indigo color (Lola picked out the color) with outer space themed stencils and a picture of his whole family before Louis was born, on the right side of Louis's side of the room was a diaper changing station that once belonged to Lily, but that that she was two years old and officially potty trained, they passed it down to Louis, but instead of ducks that were on the headboard, there were frogs on the head board (curtsey of Lana) and a frog themed mattress on top of the changing table and drawers filled with indigo colored diapers made by Leni, creams, clothes, towels and wipes. On the floor was a large rug with a rocket ship on it. On the profile side of the wall was large white rocking chair with a pillow on the seat and a wooden bookshelf with tons of books Lisa picked out that were age-appropriate for him, on top of the bookshelf was a wooden letter L that was painted indigo, an outer space night light, a radio that Luna picked out for him and a baby monitor. By the changing table was a large toy box with loads of toys that the girls, Clyde, Ronnie Ann and Lincoln picked out for him and an outer space themed ceiling fan was on the celling.

"M-My design!" Lincoln said happily. "Y-You guys.."

"We felt bad for changing your nursery design so, we pulled a few strings and re-did your design.." said Lori.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Lynn, "We leveled it up!"

Lincoln smiled.

"And, we even pitched in and made Louis something.." said Luan said and she pulled out a quilt. "It was 'carpet'-ting to please!"

The rest of the family groaned as Luan let out a laugh.

Lincoln looked at the cloth and saw that it was a quilt with different patches on it. The middle patch was from Lincoln's old Muscle Fish baby blanket and alongside the big patch was other little patches that the girls made. Lori's patch came from an old pillow case that had cellphones and lipstick on it, Leni's patch came from her old comforter that had pink dresses on it, Luna's patch came from her old tank top that she wore to a concert, Luan's patch from the time she went to a comedy camp with a picture of a whoopee cushion on it, Lynn's patch was from her old baseball jersey, Lucy's patch was from her old black baby blanket with bats on it, Lana's patch was from an old pair of overalls that she got mud on, Lola's patch was from one of her beauty pageant dresses. Lisa's patch was from an old lab coat and Lily's patch was from one of her duckie onsies that she had when she was born.

Lincoln smiled at all that the family has done for him, he couldn't be more thankful.

& now with his new little brother, life just got a whole lot….well, louder and as he went to bed that night, he smiled in his sleep, waiting for a greater day tomorrow.

.

.

.

 **(Well, that's the end of this one shot, this is going to be a series of one shots with Lincoln and Louis so stay tuned for more)**

 **(Next One-Shot: A Day at the Park)**


End file.
